Not Quite Famous
The two teams participate in a talent show and the rivalry between two campers grows rapidly after a shocking event. Killer Bass get cheated out. Another contestant is voted off. Plot '''Recap: Last Time on Total Drama, I announced that the challenge was to lay back and relax to just get to know our campers, and boy did we. We learned that Tyler can't hunt dears, Heather and Noah are evil, and that Katie is so jealous of Beth and Sadie's friendship to the point she had an alliance of, two other alliances to vote out Sadie. But what she didn't know is that they would eventually switch on her and vote out the weakest player, aka, Cody, who was to small for he's "Big Ego" and with me announcing both teams going to the elimination ceremony it worked. What we'll go down on tonights episode and the most excited campfire ceremony EVER, find out on Total Drama Island! At night, Heather walks in on the boy side of the Killer Basses cabin. She grabs the book Ezekiel was reading last episode and opens it up. Heather, who is shocked to what she sees, drops the book and leaves. She later go in the bathroom to find out that Lindsay and Tyler are making out. Heather who is mad, grabs Lindsay and walks out. In the morning Harold wakes up to find LeShawna trying to do yoga with Izzy and Lindsay. He walks over their to show "his mad skills", but fails and walks off. Heather, who is still mad about the Lindsay and Tyler make out to the...Uh...bathroom stars, grabs Lindsay to the side and tells her she's out of the alliance if she catches them one more time. In the woods, Courtney and Duncan talk strategy. Which leads to them bonding and then making out. Wow, a lot of making out! Back at camp Beth and Sadie share some secrets and also split one of Chef's cupcakes. Aw! Katie, infuriating, storms off into the woods. Jelly! Ha-Ha! With Katie passing them, Courtney and Duncan, walk back to camp. When showing up, Tyler confronts them asking what they were doing. Duncan who is panicking says picking up some fire wood. With no fire wood. Yea, ok! With no one believing them, I tell all the campers to meet me at the amphitheater. When all the contestants get their, I announce that today's challenge is a talent show. After that, everyone splits up and auditions for the team. Remember, only 3 members on each team can get in the competition. Heather and Noah both volunteer for captain in the Screaming Gophers and Courtney and Duncan for the Killer Bass. With Katie still in the woods, Heather nominated herself, Trent for his guitar, and Justin for her hotness. On the Killer Bass, Geoff is picked for his skateboarding, Courtney for her Violin, and Eva for her bench-weighting. Before starting, Noah unscrews Geoff skateboard and Heather pulls the strings of Courtney's Violin. Cheaters. HA-HA, I don't care anyway. During the competition Trent and Justin score high, while Heather goes grabs the book from under Ezekiel's bed. When she comes back, it's revealed that it's Gwen's. Heather opens it up and reveals that she is in love with Trent. Killer Bass goes up and all fail, with Eva spraining her wrist. Screaming Gophers win. Chris then states Gwen wins the Safe Badge and Courtney still has it.